makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Byakuren Hijiri
Byakuren Hijiri is a Touhou character who is first introduced as the final boss of Unidentified Fantastic Object. However, she became later the playable character starting the era of Hopeless Masquerade. Biography Byakuren Hijiri is a Buddhist monk and magician who was sealed away by humans due to her kindness towards youkai in the outside world until she was released. Prior to the pasts events, Byakuren's brother Myouren passed away; a tragedy that caused her to grow a fear of death so she used her power to maintain her youth, still scared of losing it, she helped several youkai such as Minamitsu Murasa, Ichirin Kumoi, and Shou Toramaru in many ways that brought them peace of mind. Byakuren was also fond of humans, in fact she wanted humans and youkai to co-exist. The idealist monk was ultimately sealed away in Hokkai by humans for hundreds of years. This however, did not cause her to bear a grudge to them. Customs Tier 1: Her actual outfit Tier 2: Her biker attire as a meme seen in Urban Legend in Limbo Move list Special Cards *Hanuman's Dance (QCB + P) - After strengthening her body with a chant, she performs a slash with a forward step using the sword that emerges from the single-pronged Vajra. Quickly using it multiple times can branch off into different combos, and it ends with an explosive finisher based on where it's equipped, so it's most optimal if she really goes on the offensive. The chant has the effect of accelerating spirit recovery. *Virupaksa's Eyes (DPB + P) - Overwhelms any nearby enemy with fighting spirit emanating from Byakuren. In addition to nullifying projectile strikes, it erases any wide-range enemy Danmaku as well. The chant itself has the effect of erasing projectiles as well. *Indra's Thunder (F + DF + D + P) - Byakuren throws Buddhist rosaries enchanted with magic power, and causes lightning. The rosaries fly as if drawn to the opponent and unerringly capture them. You can control the activation timing based on where it's equipped, which can be utilized to facilitate the grab. Each time she performs this chant, extra magic power gets charged, and if she performs the chant three times, she can attack the surrounding area. *Skanda's Legs (QCF + K) - Focusing Byakuren's physical power on a single point, she increases her movement speed, instantly closes in on the opponent and strikes them with multiple blows. With its incredible speed, the impact of the strikes gets delayed such that the opponent is made to dance behind Byakuren herself. The trouble with this type of explosive power up is that it requires frequent chanting. *Virudhaka's Sword (QCF + P) - Byakuren tosses the one-pronged Vajra with all her might, as if it's a huge lance. A valuable long-range projectile that pierces the opponent. It's a must against opponents who keep their distance, since its speed and canceling power keep them off guard. The effect of this chant is that, when overwritten by another chant, the remaining uses for this chant carry over. *Garuda's Talons (DPF + K) - After putting some vertical distance between them, Byakuren charges at the opponent with a strong diagonal kick. Her fierce speed is combined with the vertical distance, augmenting the abnormal movement even further. Also, for a short period after the chant for this move, she deals more chip damage against blocking opponents. *Durga's Soul (DPF + P) - A single fierce strike after defending with body-strengthening magic. Byakuren can endure as many enemy attacks as she has chants, and the counter-attack is strengthened based on the number of chants as well. The strengthened defense is active even while chanting, so it's possible to chant aggressively also. Super Cards *Heaven Sign "Master of the Great Trichiliocosm" (DPF + 2P) - Byakuren throws a one-pronged Vajra to stop her opponent from moving, closes in, and beats them up with multiple blows at full strength. The one-pronged Vajra she tosses at first is focused heavily on speed, so it's hard to hit an opponent who's moving around fast, but considering that it's a single fatal strike that passes between projectiles, it's menacing even then. *Heaven Sign "Brilliance of Mahavairocana" (QCB + 2P) - Byakuren focuses her concentration to the limit, and compresses her magic power at the same time. Sensing a momentary gap in her opponent's attack, and performs a counter against it with a blow of magic power. If there's a gap that opens up from their intention to attack, it won't be overlooked even if it's projectile or melee. *Heaven Sign "Five-Element Mountain of Shakyamuni" (QCF + 2K) - Byakuren's faith changes into the hand of the Buddha, and flattens the enemy to the ground with a single welcome strike. Her faith is more powerful and authoritative than anything, boasting a scale that even Unzan can't compare to. Ultra Card *"Race Through the Sky at 100 kph!" (DPF + 2K) - Byakuren quickly rushes forward to knock the opponent, then slams them with her motorcycle in a fast-paced cutscene. Miscellaneous Introduction *Great Buddha, give me strength! *Focus on the way! *It's turbo time! *Well then, let's go! *Let's begin the duel with rider monk! *Toyosatomimi no Miko, come forth! (vs. Miko) *You know... I can use a bike as we're both riders. (vs. Aip/Butch/Craig) *It's been a while, Murasa. (vs. Minamitsu) *Say, Ichirin. I've obtained an interesting power too. (vs. Ichirin) *So, your residence is my temple. But I'll teach you not to be scary. (vs. Nue) *I believe that the enlightenment is near your presence. But now, we meet in battle! (vs. Koishi) *So, wanna live inside my temple? (vs. some youkai characters) *I'm highly destructed because of you, hermit! (vs. Seiga) *Oh my, so you are giving alms? (vs. Futo) *You ready to engage the business rivalry for Youkai relationship, Miko? (vs. Reimu) *Emotions... you tell? (vs. Kokoro) *I knew you have been summoned by your friend who lives my temple. (vs. Mamizou) *Your magical tricks disgust me. (vs. Skullus) *I am aware to protect my temple from the power of fire! (vs. Magician Type X/Mokou) *Oh please. I'm not bad enough to be busted by the traffic cops. (vs. Roxanne) Personal Action *Namusan! *Fast as I can! *So that is the weakness. *I'll enjoy the ride! Victory Pose *Karma knows no bounds and has no limitations. *I won! I'm the fastest! *That wasn't too bad. *(sigh) That was poorly handled. *I'm in the first place! You are below! Woo hoo! *See? If there is ever an interesting rally competition, I'll beat you there also, Coby-San/Orang-*San/Lawn-San (vs. Aip/Butch/Craig) *I will not satisfy your selfish religion! That's all over! (vs. Miko) *What do you think about your morale, Murasa? (vs. Minamitsu) *Really now? There is one troublesome artifact. (vs. Ichirin) *You can now return to my temple, but please don't scare humans. (vs. Nue) *Fight's over. So I like you to be there in my temple. (vs. Koishi) *The contest is over. If you want, then go there. (vs. some youkai characters) *I sensed the great evil from you, especially my target. (vs. Seiga) *I wonder what to wish for. Ah, yes, perhaps some nice Buddhist cuisine... (vs. Futo) *The Buddhist rider monk wins over the Gap Girl! (vs. Reimu) *Please, go back to my youkai-populated temple and improve your control over emotions. (vs. Kokoro) *Hey! Your face pretends to be a Tanuki! (vs. Mamizou) *I will not take the black magic from you. (vs. Skullus) *You know that the fire is prohibited? It's in my temple. Okay? (vs. Magician Type X/Mokou) *I have a driving license for my motorcycle, don't you think? (vs. Roxanne) Losing Pose (Time Over) *This could be happened... *I knew I lost. Throw Attempt *Ugh... Other quotes during battle *Begone! (when Byakuren successfully grabbed her opponent) *Ineffective. (when Byakuren has throw tech) *Going turbo! (During the activation of *Race Through the Sky at 100 kph!*) Win Quotes Tonight, I'll run 100 kilometers. In truth all things are but a dream. Hail the Three Jewels. I'd like to battle in the city while riding on this bike. Although, I don't quite understand the whereabouts of the city. All is but a fleeting dream. Namu sanbou, namu sanbou. Naturally anyone would start longing for a battle on the capital highway while riding on this bike. I have no clue where it is, though. Because I used magic, I came to recognize youkai and humans as equals and called on others to do the same. Will you support me? Humans haven't changed since my days in the temple. Gods and Buddhas are no different from youkai. Yet, why are youkai reviled and hunted, while gods are worshiped? You are still in lack of devotion. Character-specific quotes vs. self: You are below me, but I won. So I'm the fastest! vs. Reimu: The Gap Girl tears open its own gap? That's a bit odd, don't you think? vs. Marisa: If you say school, do you mean a temple? Because I am familiar with the seven temple mysteries. vs. Ichirin: I believe you've neglected your studies lately. With all that playing around... vs. Futo: You broke your dishes? That can drive you mad, can't it? vs. Miko: Red covers you with blood. Blue drains you of blood... But what for, then? vs. Nitori/Josh/Sam/Rina/Carole/Guerrilla: At our temple, we also have some kind of U.M.A. But we're on good terms with it. vs. Koishi/Gast/Kogasa: Ha! Were you going to sneak up behind me? vs. Mamizou: Did you stop at a magic kettle? Maybe I should use it for boiling. vs. Kokoro: You ask if you're pretty, and yet you're attacking me? vs. Seiga/Mokou/Kaguya: This person is disconnected from the circle of life and death... Could she be enlightened? vs. Shinmyoumaru: You could cram the emerald child inside this bowl. vs. Kasen: This is... untypical from the shrine maiden. To use a hermit. vs. Sumireko: Really now? If your city is always so crowded, then how can you fight there? Please, tell me all about it. vs. Sakuya: Your trouble is that you have a lot more time. vs. Alice: Your dolls are like the monkeys snatching the reflection of the moon on water. vs. Patchouli: The ordinary is the way. vs. Billmore/Kevin/William/Millard/Metal Commando/Commandar Bon: I will say that the war is a disturbance of life and peace. So please, you need to find the way in stopping it. vs. Magician Type X/Utsuho: It's good to hear that my shrine is fire resistant. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: Oh the galactic humanity. You will be blessed inside your soul. vs. Craig: As I used to be a rider monk, your sports car is great. But will you mind if I join the ride? vs. Yuugi/Suika/Kirov: Hey! What did I mean about drinking inside the temple?! vs. Nue: Nue, will you please stop scaring humans at the temples? vs. Dick/Nash/Shoe: My temple is not a jungle! Don't you know that? vs. Travis/David: I am NOT an alien! Why did anyone keep thinking about me to be one of them? vs. Netsu/Aiko: Oh, my. How vigorous. vs. Yomo & Vince/Suwako/Cirno/Flandre/Katana: Such energetic children these days. vs. Youmu/Yuyuko: I've never really thought the living ghost could be so care free. vs. Landon: Do you think that your bullets come to me at extreme speed? Maybe it doesn't work on me, isn't it? vs. some Youkai characters: You want to go to my temple? Just asking. vs. Tenjin/Shota/Meiling/Lan/Katana/Keung/Jun/Muay: Such devout practice towards perfection in their martial arts. My temple would use followers like you. vs. Shikieki: In the end is where our true judgement comes. vs. Dr. Horace/Yumemi: Why such a hobby? Are you trying to convert something? vs. Sanae: I'll appreciate you for building me that temple. I’ve gained some new comers. vs. Dun/Allen: Your heavy weight cannot be matched for the rider monk with extreme speed! Have you forgotten before? vs. Barris: Ah, this unusual creature. If you look closely, you can see how badly it's made... vs. Frank/Gyro/Soro: Not even a pilot can stand on my stunts. vs. Aip/Butch: A morphed creature, huh? If the interesting race is there for you, I'd be your opponent challenging YOU with my motorcycle. vs. Minamitsu: Murasa, your morale is not known unless I am around. vs. Placid: You want to repair my bike for improvement? Then next time, bring your own repairing tools. vs. Axl/Deadpool: You are quiet a comedian, aren't you? vs. Aya/Hatate: You are fast as a Crow Tengu. But my ride is faster. vs. Roxanne: No offense. I just tried to have my driving license for using my motorcycle publicly. So I'll not be caught by cops like you. vs. Demo/Don Pepe: Sorry, bomber! Bombs are no match for the turbo monk with the extreme speed and won't slow me down. vs. Reisen/Tewi: There is no one from Eientei from you. I feel a strong animal. vs. Voltrex: Turbo jet turbines, huh? I wonder if I'm going to challenge the speedy race with this robot. vs. Sagume: So you are Sagume Kishin. The culprit behind the Urban Legend Incident. vs. Doremy: The Dream World...? Are you referring to a world within your mind? vs. Tenshi: So you were a celestial? You're a lot more vulgar than I expected. vs. Yukari: Sometimes here, sometimes there... What a flashy way of fighting. vs. Joon: A simple lifestyle is a good one, you know. vs. Collin: I'll be the one to solve the incident this time. Other character-specific quotes to her This section is incomplete. Please help by commenting below about win quotes against this character. Billmore: Are you aware of extraterrestrial ideas? Tell me before I'll let you know. Butch: Me, too! We both have motorcycles for our enjoyable rides. Captain Neo: Fighting honors the people of Aegius around us. Barris: You used motorcycle? Much like the punks do! Ha ha ha! Netsu: Please don't underestimate your importance to the world, monk! Axl: Hey, biker. Ya got a nice motorcycle and it's really cool to a speedy ride! Landon: I appreciate your honorable deeds, saver. Well done. Gast: At least you died for honor and my amusement! Placid: If your motorbike looks great, you all gotta run a lot faster than that. Aip: As long as you are interested with bikes, then my pal and I can use them whatever we want! Demo: It was a... "ghastly road"! Wuahh! Ending (When Tycoon City takes place at night, Byakuren appears to be a rider and stands behind her motorcycle) Led Storm thug A: Hey, ol' lady! I heard that your motorcycle looks cool, but why don't you get up and beat us from our boredom? Led Storm thug B: Or punks like us must have a gang fight with you! Which means that you will become a loser! Byakuren: Why did you say that word, punk? I will give a consequence for those who embarrass. Led Storm thug B: Hmph! You'll gonna get hurt by punching on your face too! (Byakuren activates her bike) Led Storm thug A: Uh ho! She's going to ride! (Byakuren turns her bike at the back, rolls out to the road and hit the Led Storm thugs away from here) Led Storm thugs A and B: *both are suddenly sliding while being hit* Whoa! *falling down* Ooof! Led Storm thug A: Damn it! She went away from us here, but we can't chase after her. Do something about it! (For the next scene, Byakuren is riding her motorcycle in the downtown of Tycoon City) Byakuren: Murasa, Ichirin and Shou, I'm on my way there while I'm running at least 100 kilometers. (Both Aip and Butch (with Kaguya escorting him at his back) are approaching with their bikes from behind) Aip: Hey! We're over here! Byakuren: What voice was that? Aip: Look at the right. *Byakuren looks at the right side* We're currently riding our motorcycles for fun! And I know ya. But look who's there at the left? (Byakuren looks at the left side) Butch: Yeah, me too! I also doing this with my new girlfriend. Byakuren: *She smiles, but she concentrates back to the road* That's right. You two are such riders like me. But don't worry, I'll go far ahead. (Byakuren accelerates more to go) Aip: Oh! How she's doing that? Butch: Looks like she tried to accelerate more speed before a long distance. Aw, hell. Will you please stop that and just focus there? Aip: Oh yeah, buddy. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Heroes Category:Hero